Confessions: Mystic Force
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Hard to summerize four mystic rangers get lost in a thunderstorm... unexpected fears are revealed and so are unexpected emotions parrings NickxMadison ChipxVida
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own PRMF

A/N: this was co-wrote with my best friend Karen while I was at her house on a very boring Saturday

**Confessions: Mystic Force**

Nick sighed as he and his teammates walked through the forest… they had to find a magical artifact for Udonna… but they weren't sure if they were going to find the item that day.

Then Hidiacks emerged from the ground and began to attack

"I'd say we're getting close" Xander said

"Hey, did you figure that out all by yourself?" Vida asked

Xander just glared at Vida and didn't respond he knew that there wasn't a good response to that.

Before the rangers realized what had happened the Hidiacks had disappeared and they were all split up.

Nick looked up and soon found Madison standing nearby.

"Mattie, are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm good" Mattie replied

Her sister, on the other hand wasn't quite so great, besides finding herself alone with Chip, she had a large gash down her left arm.

"Vida, are you okay?" Chip asked coming to her side

"Fine, I just cut my arm"

"Here, let me see that…" Chip cast a spell and the cut went away.

"Thanks"

Xander found himself wandering the forest when he suddenly saw a familiar dragonhead

"Rootcore… I'm saved!" he said as he felt the first drops of rainfall

Nick sighed as he felt the rain falling.

"Great, we've got to find some kind of shelter…" Nick groaned as he heard a clap of thunder

"There's a cave over there…" Madison said pointing out the nearby cave.

They ran inside and soon found enough dry wood for Nick to make a fire.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck" Nick sighed

"Yeah… I just hope my sister's okay" Madison sighed

"Me too" Nick hugged Madison's shoulders gently "Come on, Mattie, let's try and get some rest"

A large clap of thunder caused Vida to jump and Chip looked at her

"I was just startled" she snapped defensively, before he could get a word out.

"Hey… V, I didn't say anything" Chip replied suspiciously 'she's scared, she has to be… that would be the only reason, I can think of, she would be so defensive of her own actions when I never asked about them'

They entered a cave and were surprised to find dry wood built up inside.

"Hey, we can make a fire with this!"

"Whatever…" Vida headed for the back of the cave, and it only supported Chip's suspicion that she was scared. He lit the fire closer to the back of the cave to give her that little bit of security, he wasn't going to outright say he knew she was scared, heck he liked living too much to say something that stupid.

Nick watched as Madison paced nervously

"What's wrong, Mattie?" Nick asked

Madison made eye contact with Nick and didn't answer for a moment then said "I'm worried about Vida… ever since the thunderstorm that she got locked in the basement she's been afraid of them, and you can't pay her enough money to go into the basement"

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed Vida was afraid of anything"

"She is, but please, don't tell anyone I told you, she'll be so mad at me for telling you her secret."

"Hey, don't worry, your sister's secret is safe with me" Nick said "Come on, let's get some sleep"

"Okay" Madison sat beside Nick

"Mattie, don't worry about your sister, she's strong, she'll be okay" Nick hugged her gently

"Vida, are you sure you're okay?" Chip asked as he approached her.

"Yes, I'm fine…" she snapped, but in her mind she was wondering if he knew how scared she really was.

"Really, Vida?"

"Charley Thorn, back off!" Vida practically yelled and Chip knew that when she resorted to using his full name it was time to step back and shut up before he got hurt. He walked away and began to sulk, his only intention was to help her.

"Chip…" she sighed "I didn't mean to snap…" she walked over and sat beside Chip

"Then what was that about?"

"Chip, you have to promise you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone…" Vida said

"I promise…" he replied figuring he already knew what Vida was about to say

"I… I'm afraid…"

"It's okay to be scared, V,"

"Well, I'm scared of thunder, how many people do you know are scared of that?"

Chip stayed silent, he didn't want her to feel worse than she already was, but the truth was he didn't know that many people who were afraid of thunder, he put his hand on her shoulder, just to try and make her feel a little better. He had to confess to himself he liked her, but he wouldn't tell her that… it would just be weird

Xander sighed as he entered Rootcore, he couldn't believe his luck… he soon found Udonna.

"Where are the other rangers?" she asked

"I don't know… we were fighting some Hidiacks and the next thing I know I don't see any of them…"

"We have to find them" Udonna said, worried about how the rangers were doing in the middle of the storm, particularly thinking of Vida.

Flashback

It was the middle of a thunderstorm and Vida was sitting alone acting nervous.

"Vida, is something wrong?" Udonna asked

"No, Udonna, I'm fine," Vida replied "Just waiting for this storm to go away"

"Okay…" Udonna wasn't convinced, but didn't pressure Vida into answering any questions

Udonna started to walk away.

"Udonna, wait…"

"Yes…" she returned to the younger sorceress.

"I have to tell you something, I'm afraid of thunder… when I was little I got locked in the basement by accident and ended up going though a big storm down there… I've been afraid of thunder since."

"Everyone is afraid of something, Vida, it is nothing to be ashamed of" Udonna placed her hand on Vida's shoulder motherly

End Flashback

Udonna didn't tell Xander what she knew, she figured it was Vida's place to tell her friends about her fear 'I hope Vida is okay' she thought as she first located Vida and Chip and found herself relaxing a bit… Chip would figure out that Vida was scared and do what he could to comfort her. Udonna knew that Chip had feelings for Vida and would take care of her

'Now where is my son…' she though and soon located him with Madison, and smiled, maybe that would be the day he confessed to liking Madison as more than just a friend. She walked away from the crystal ball.

"Are we going to go after them?"

"It would not be safe for us to go out in the storm"

Daggeron knew what she was thinking, that Chip and Nick would confess some feelings for the two girls, he hid his smile carefully as not to raise Xander's suspicions about the situation.

Nick sighed

'Mattie, you have no idea how hard it is for me to sit here and hold you and not kiss you… to be alone with you and not long to let you know how much I love you' he though sadly as he looked at Madison's sleeping face. He placed his cape over her like a blanket and kissed her cheek before going off on his own to sleep

Madison was shocked to feel Nick kiss her, she had convinced herself that there was no chance that a guy like him could like a girl like her, but apparently she was wrong. Madison looked over at Nick and sighed, she wanted to be near him

"Nick… what was that for?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"You kissed me, why?"

Nick silently looked away… how could he tell her that he liked her, a lot. Madison stood and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead before kneeling right in front of him

"Never thought you would be that bold…" Nick smiled

"Well, I may be the sister with the common sense, but I'm not always so shy…"

Nick smiled "I though I had you figured out, Mattie, then you go and change on me"

Madison hugged Nick and whispered "I love you" right in his ear

Nick hesitated to hug her back out of the sheer shock of _her_ saying those three little words first

"I love you too, Mattie" he hugged her warmly in his arms and soon they were asleep together.

Meanwhile Vida was pacing, she had dropped the angry act as she felt she could show her fear freely to Chip

"Vida, calm down, the storm will be over soon" he said and walked towards her

"I hope so…" she replied as a large clap of thunder caught her off guard and she jumped and before they had realized what was going on they were in each other's arms. Vida didn't let herself think about the position she was in too much, she rested her forehead on Chip's shoulder, she was tired… more so than she was going to admit.

"I can't believe how scared I'm acting… I'm a wimp"

"It's okay, I have to admit, it's better for both of us than you hiding your fear by getting angry at me," Chip smiled "… and Vida, 'wimp' is the last word I would use to describe you"

Vida had to smile as repositioned herself to look up at him and soon, without even thinking they kissed… It was as if something clicked and it seemed so natural, he was a goofball and she was a party girl, but none of that mattered as they stood in that cave. The kiss broke and they were a bit surprised, but just hugged each other tighter, they didn't have to say those three little words to each other, they knew what the other was thinking. They broke the hug and went to sit by the wall of the cave and soon found themselves sleeping, resting in each other's arms, the storm, no longer bothering Vida the way it once had.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

First I want to thank ditena for translating my dialogue to Spanish for me, great work on that, and now on with the story

* * *

The next morning came and the storm had cleared.

Madison smiled as she and Nick got ready to go find her sister, she hoped her sister had weathered the storm okay, she didn't know what had really gone on.

Chip and Vida both rested that morning, Chip was awake wondering how Vida would react to the position her fear had put her in the night before… Nothing inappropriate had happened, he wasn't that big of an idiot, but he wasn't sure if what had gone on between them was driven by Vida's fear or if there was something serious there. He moved a stray bit of hair from Vida's face as she slept with her head against his shoulder, he didn't know if she'd sleep much longer but he wasn't going to wake her up.

Then he heard someone coming… so did she, as she woke and moved away, not reacting to where she had been sleeping, she would probably say something later, but they were too concerned about the approaching stranger to care.

Then Nick came wandering up, Madison close behind him.

"Nick where are we going?" Madison asked

"I'm not sure… hopefully towards Rootcore"

Vida had stood and looked away at hearing Nick's voice, but turned around when Madison got there.

"Sis?" Mattie asked

"Yes…" the girls hugged each other, each happy to see that the other weathered the storm in tact

"Are you okay?" Madison whispered in her sister's ear

"I've never been better" Vida replied hinting that something had changed that night.

'I guess I'm going to have to ask her what happened when we get home' Madison thought

"Come on, we've got to find a way back to Rootcore" Nick said

"Rangers?" a voice called, they turned to see Daggeron coming on his flying carpet

"Daggeron?" Nick said

"Yes, come with me… I guess you four want to get back to Rootcore"

"Yes, we do" Madison smiled

"Then come along"

The rangers followed Daggeron back to Rootcore where they were all greeted by Udonna and Xander.

"Well, Xander I have to say it's good to see that you're okay" Nick said "but I have to ask, how did you end up back at Rootcore?"

"Just lucky I guess" Xander replied

"You are lucky, we all just spent the night in caves during a thunderstorm" Vida said a hint of distaste in her voice… sure, during the time in the cave she had confessed something she would have never believed a few months earlier, she still hated thunderstorms… that was probably something she would never shake.

Later on: Madison pulled her sister over to the side

"(1) ¿Qué sucedió anoche…?" Madison asked in Spanish (A/n: I write like they speak Spanish so I can have them discussing secrets in front of the others and the rest not have a clue what they are saying)

"(2) Nada" Vida replied

"(3) 'Nada' no te tendría actuando tan rara" Madison replied

"(4) Mattie, le conté a Chip sobre mi miedo…"

"(5) ¿Espera un minuto, se lo dijiste vos misma?"

"(6) Creo que se dio cuenta por sí mismo, yo tan solo se lo confirmé"

"(7) Vida, se que escondes algo, puedo sentirlo, ¿por qué dijiste 'nunca había estado mejor' en la cueva temprano?"

Vida explained to Madison what happened

"(8) Vida… ¿él te besó?" Madison gasped

"(9) Bueno, no sé quién empezó, pero eso fue lo que sucedió…"

Madison was shocked, but didn't react in the way her sister was expecting… she started giggling.

"(10) ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que es tan gracioso?" Vida demanded

"(11) Vos… y Chip… lo siento, nunca creí que realmente sucedería"

Vida glared at her sister

"(12) ¿Ah, sí? Y dime hermanita, ¿qué hicieron vos y Nick anoche?"

Madison stopped giggling and started turning red

"(13) No te lastimo, ¿verdad?"

"(14) No, hermana, él nunca me lastima… nosotros tan solo…"

"(15)No le habrás permitido tocarte de esa manera, ¿o sí?"

"(16)NO… Vida deja de pensar en esas cosas, lo que hicimos fue confesarnos nuestros sentimientos… nos besamos y nos dormimos… abrazados… y eso es todo"

"(17)Okay… sabes, en estos momentos tu cara se parece al color de su uniforme de ranger."

Madison wanted to hide… Vida would do that to her.

"Excuse me…" Daggeron said, "I hate to do this to you, but may I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it, Daggeron?" Madison asked

"My only request is that you speak English in Rootcore…" he said, "I have no idea what you said"

"And that is the whole point when they speak Spanish, they're exchanging secrets…" Xander said

"So what if we are Xander. Butt out!" Vida warned

Daggeron and Xander went their own way and Vida turned to Madison

"Sorry about overreacting I just wanted to make sure you hadn't done anything you were going to regret" Vida said gently still speaking Spanish

"Same to you… but I think its best we honor Daggeron's request and speak English here, he's right… we need to be honest with our teammates"

"But when they aren't around we can continue…" Vida smirked

"Okay" Madison sighed, she knew that Vida wouldn't leave her alone about this, but at least now, she had some ammunition for a return assault when the opportunity presented itself which, if Madison knew her sister would possibly happen soon

_To Be Continued…_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane

* * *

A/n: translations of the Spanish in this chapter… translations aren't exact

1. what happened last night

2. Nothing

3. 'Nothing' wouldn't have you acting so strange.

4. Mattie I told Chip about my fear

5. Wait, you told him on your own.

6. He kind of figured it out

7. Back at the cave when you said you never felt better what did you mean by that?

8. Vida… he kissed you.

9. I don't know who started it but it happened

10. Would you mind explaining what is so funny

11. It's just… you and chip… I didn't think it would actually happen

12. Yeah, tell me sister, what happened to you last night

13. He didn't hurt you last night, did he

14. No sis, he never hurt me… we just ended up…

15. You didn't let him touch you that way, did you

16. NO… Vida get your mind out of the gutter, we confessed we had feelings for each other, kissed and fell asleep, he held me, that's all

17. Okay, just so you know, your face matches his ranger uniform


End file.
